Uchiha Prodigies
by wolfgirl539
Summary: What do you think would happen if Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all had clans in the Village of Stones? What if Sasuke still had relatives from his clan? What if Itachi came back to kill all of them off and found Sasuke? Would Sasuke stop Itachi?
1. Chapter 1

It was a gorgeous day to be out and training. But not for the Rookie 9, their senseis, or Neji, Lee, and Ten Ten. They had been called because of an urgent meeting with the Hokage. But when they got there, they found out she was in ameeting with the elders. Now they are sitting in the waiting room outside the Hokage's office. Almost two complete hours have passed and Tsunadae was still in her meeting. It was now 11:00 am and still no sign of Tsunadae. At this time, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, and Naruto could be found asleep.

All were surprised when they heard a door open and Tsunadae appeared. She had a look of worry and happiness splattered across her face. She had a bottle of sake in hand so everyone guessed that the news the elders gave her must of made her overreact. She stepped into her office being followed by the swarm of shinobi. She took a seat at her desk and sighed a deep sigh. Everyone waited patiently as she looked up to them with almost tears in her eyes.

"Well then," she started," I've called you here because of an important matter I must discuss." Everyone listened closely without even a sound made. Everyone was surprised that Naruto wasn't yelling or complaining.

"As you all know, the ANBU exams are this year." When they heard her say ANBU, all eyes widened."Well, they are not going to take place here. They are taking place in a newly discovered nation even further away then Sound. But to get there you must cross passes with Sound for a shorter path. But as you know, Sound and Leaf have had there diffrences. So you will not cross through Sound to get there. You will instead head west and go around to the Village Hidden Amoung the Stones." She paused and glanced at all of the Jounin wanting to become ANBU."Any questions?"

"Yes I have one," Said Naruto," Where are we going to stay at the Stone Village?"

"I..." She paused glancing over to Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. "I have organized an agreement with their Kage. You will be supervised by some of their strongest shinobi."

"And exactly who are the shinobi that are supervising us?" Asked a curious Sakura.

"They should be arriving at the gates in a few minutes. They are going to lead you to their village. You will have to leave now for it will take a long journey to get there."

Everyone left to get packed and returned to the Village's gates. There they waited until everyone arrived one by one. The last to come was Kakashi, who made up one of his lame excuses and got yelled at by Naruto and Sakura. At last it came to their attention that it was getting late. They checked the time and realized that it was now 5:00 pm. Asuma decided to go ask one of the guards if they had seen villagers from Stone come in. The guard said no and everyone was left to wait.

It wasn't until Tsunadae came by that they decided to find out if they were leaving today. Tsunadae responded that they were to leave at 9:00 pm because of fear of an enemy anbush. So they waited and waited and waited. They soon got hungry and went to eat ramen. That is where they found a boy that looked alot like Naruto. Everyone angerly suggested that one Naruto was bad enough but now there were two! Sakura decided to sneek up behind him and tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and the shinobi saw that he had a Stone Village headband, blue eyes and spiky, blonde hair.

"Can I help you?" He asked as he looked at Sakura and the shinobi behind her.

"Yes. Can you tell us who you are?" Asked Sakura in her sweetest voice.

"I'm sorry but I don't give out private information unless I know about you." He said in a polite tone as he got up from his seat and paid the man. He then turned back to the crowd and bowed politely then left.

"Wait!" Kiba yelled as the boy passed right in front of him. He grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. The boy just starred at Kiba.

"Listen," He said in a stern voice," I have to go meet up with my team and pick up some shinobi to take them to our village. So if you don't mind." He said as he broke from Kiba's grasp.

"We're those shinobi!" yelled Ino as the boy was leaving. He stopped in his tracks and looked over the ninja. Then he smirked and turned his back.

"Well, then follow me." He said as he started to walk toward the forest. Everyone hurriedly followed until they came across a clearing.

"Hey guys! You can come out now! I found the ninja we're suppose to take to our village." He yelled and then stepped back to give extra space. Out of the trees came a girl with long shoulder length pink hair and light green eyes with a boy with black hair and eyes. Everyone gapped at the ninja and then turned to see team 7. Then Ino yelled out in her ear-splitting voice.

**"OH MY GOD!!!! YOU GUYS LOOK LIKE SAKURA, NARUTO, AND SASUKE!!!!!" **When the boy that looked like Sasuke heard the names he looked at his partners and then looked back at the group.

"Who are you?" Asked a serious Kakashi. The Sakura clone and Naruto clone turned to the Sasuke clone as if asking for permission to speak. Then they turned back to the group.

"I am Sakumo Haruno." Said the girl that looked like Sakura.

"I am Matroni Uzamaki." Said the boy that looked like Naruto.

"And I am Zazuken Uchiha." Said the last and obvious leader of the group.

Everyone looked at Tsunadae and saw that she knew from the start. She looked at the strange ninja from Stone and shook her head at the ninja.

"Well then that means that Sakura and Naruto belong to clans, right?" Asked Shikamaru to the other villagers and Zazuken nodded.

"Then, Sasuke still has a clan since you're an Uchiha, right?" Asked Sakura hoping that Sasuke still had a family. Matroni and Sakumo looked at Zazuken with sad expressions and then faced the ninja. Sakumo slowly shook her head and Matroni clenched his fists in anger.

"Then what happened?" Kakashi asked. Sakumo was about to answer when she felt Zazuken stir. She glanced back and saw Zazuken turn his back to leave.

"Wait Zazuken!" Sakumo said as she ran and stopped Zazuken in his tracks. "We can at least tell them why we all have the same surname!" Zazuken just glarred at her and all of the sudden she started to lose conciousness and fall to the ground. Matroni saw and ran before she hit the ground. The rest just watched as the one called Zazuken walked around them and left.

Soon after he left, Sakumo regained conciousness. She starred up at Matroni and tears ran down her eyes like waterfalls. She cried as Matroni tried to calm her. He finally succeeded and gazed at the path Zazuken took to leave. Everyone was utterly horrified that the girl had fainted without Zazuken having to do anything. Then Tsunadae and Sakura walked up to the girl and examined if she had any injuries. There were none and that surprised the medics.

"What were you about to say, Sakumo?" Asked Kakashi as he walked up to her. Sakumo and Matroni got up from the ground and she was about to answer when she felt lightning strike her head. She was loosing her balance and Matroni helped her then looked at Kakashi.

"I apoligize for the disturbances but Sakumo was put under a very strong jutsu made from Zazuken's Sharingan. If she tries to answer your questions, she will have a nervous breakdown. The same goes for me." He replied. Kakashi looked at him like he would to Itachi but soon left it behind.

"Which Sharingan are you talking about?"

"If you need any answers about Zazuken we cannot provide them. You will have to ask him yourself." He replied thinking that the shinobi did not care about their health.

Soon Sakumo and Matroni sensed a familiar chakra and looked at a tall oak tree next to them. Their eyes widened in fear as they saw their leader, Zazuken. They got up quickly and backed away, Matroni protecting Sakumo from another beating. Kakashi looked up and the rest followed suit. They saw Zazuken leaning on the tree, hands stuffed in his pockets, starring down at Sakumo. Once he realized all eyes were on him, he jumped down from the tree and earned a gasp of terror from Sakumo.

All of the Leaf shinobi stepped in front of Sakumo and Matroni, also protecting them from Zazuken. Tsunadae was in front of the whole group. She glarred fiercely at Zazuken, warning him that if he took another step toward Sakumo, he would get a nasty beating. Zazuken ignored the gaze and warning and took a step forward. Tsunadae threw a kunai in front of him an slashed his knee. Then all of a sudden, Sakumo and Matroni started to cough out blood. Sakumo was coughing out more blood then Matroni and was losing it fast.

Tsunadae glarred back at Zazuken and saw no expression. He was moving in fast and Tsunadae kept throwing kunai at him. He didn't dodge any and just kept movin. A kunai had pierced his shoulder, another his leg, and the other his abdomen. He didn't even bother to take them out and just kept on moving toward his teammates. But Tsunadae saw that he treated them like dirt. She took out a katana and was about to run at him when she saw Sakumo move toward him with all the strength she had left.

"Please. I..beg you...do not hurt him." She said slowly between breaths. Tsunadae nodded and Sakumo walked over to Zazuken. Everyone looked at them, kunai at hand, just in case he tried any thing funny. They watched as Sakumo embraced Zazuken in a hug and he enbraced back. They were shocked that this cold-hearted boy that had just hurt his teamates was now hugging them. Matroni walked over as well and patted his leader on the back. Tsunadae was the one to break the silence.

"Zazuken, can you tell us what kind of Sharingan you posess? Like the Mageuyko Sharingan?" Zazuken released Sakumo from the hug and walked over to Tsunadae. The Jounin ready to fight if he hurt the Hokage.

"I posess the Third Stage of the Sharingan. I posess the Surmicek Sharingan."


	2. Chapter 2

"What's the Surmicek Sharingan?" Naruto asked.

"It is like the Mangekyo Sharingan but that one is the second stage. Mine is the third." Zazuken explained.

"Then how do you get yours?" Sakura asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Zazuken said and began to walk away.

"Wait! You guys are suppose to take us to Stone, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Matroni responded.

"Then take us already!" Sakura and Ino yelled. Zazuken snarled.

"Come with us then." Zazuken said as he quickly ran through the forest.

"Wait up, Zazu-kun!" Sakumo yelled and the others were left confused.

"Sakumo has a really big crush on Zazuken." Matroni explained as they began to follow.

"Sounds like something we've been through." Sakura said as the ran to catch them.

"How long will it take us to get there?" Kiba asked.

"About four days." Answered Matroni as they found the other two.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

**4 Days later...**

All of the ninja had arrived safely at the Village of Stones. The three ninja from Stone were going to show the shinobi their clans. Zazuken grunted and left before they got a chance to see his District. Right now, they were all going to meet Sakumo's District. The Haruno District.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home with some friends!" Sakumo yelled into her home.

"How lovely. Nice to meet you all." Said a woman that had pink hair too.

"Hello and welcome to our home." Said a man with red hair.

"I'm Madeline and this is my husband, Turano." The woman said.

"These are the Konoha ninja our squad was sent out to find." Sakumo said.

"Lovely but I don't see Zazuken in the group." Turano said.

"He had another of his issues." Sakumo said.

"Well, when you find him tell him I need him to come with me to Sound on another mission." Turano said.

"Leave the boy alone, for once. He needs a break from seeing his cousin too much." Madeline said and giggled.

"Cousin?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Little darling Itachi. What a sweet boy. I just don't understand why little Zazuken doesn't love or respect him." Madeline said and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Itachi?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Itachi. He always shows up when Zazuken and I go into the Sound Village." Turano explained.

"We'll talk more later. Right now, let's go meet my clan!" Matroni yelled.

They came to a rather bright District. It had the colors light blue, yellow, and orange all over. The sign was all around the district. The sign was the red spiral. They went into the house in the middle of the district. They saw a young girl with yellow hair too and dark eyes. She had a frown on her face and was glarring at her brother. She looked like Konohamaru's age. She walked up to them and looked at her older brother. Then left into the kitchen. Matroni walked into the kitchen with the others.

"Hi mom. Hi dad. Hi evil little baita." Matroni said to his whole family.

"Daddy!" Yelled the sister.

"Don't call your little sister a bitch, son." The father said but continued reading the paper.

"Hello. My name is Madures and this is my husband, Maruku." The woman said.

"And this is our daughter, Hondura." Maruku said, pointing to the girl.

"I hate the little baita." Matroni said as the others laugh. All of a sudden, a giant gust of chakra came straight at Matroni but he deflected it.

"Stop using your little freakish power!" Matroni yelled at his younger sister.

"Where's Zazuken?" Maruku asked.

"He's with his folks. Ya know. Talking about how he's gonna save his clan from Itachi." Matroni said as if no one was there.

"That clan of his is just cruel. They want him to be in the war just because he made it to Anbu captain at age twelve. What a misery he must be going through." Madures stated.

"He was Anbu captain at age twelve?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes. Chuunin at age ten, Genin at age eight, and he's almost a master of the Sharingan." Maruku explained.

"Sounds like another Itachi." Naruto said.

"Not at all. The boy links his clan to our village and apparently, is the best friend of a young Kage out in the Village Hidden in the Shadows, Land of Darkness." Maruku said as he continued to read his paper.

"A young Kage? Shadow Village? Land of Darkness?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. The young Renakage. He might be young but everyone says that he's even stronger than all the Kages combined." Mandures said.

"And how old is this Kage?" Sasuke asked.

"The Kage right now is only thirty-two years old." Madures explained.

"But his son is stronger. The son is only eight years old." Maruku said and put his paper down.

"What's this Kage's name? And his son's?" Kakashi asked.

"The Kage is named Hishitayu. And his son is named Suhm." Madures said.

"What is the last name?" Naruto asked.

"The last name is from one of the most respected clans in the world. They're both from the Momochi Clan." They said and everyone gasped.

"That's Zabuza's last name!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah but he's a traitor to the clan." Matroni said.

"Zazuken babysits the young Kage's son everyday. If you follow him, you might find the village." Maruku said.

"They even say that the young son is already an Anbu black op." Madures said.

"That's impossible!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Just how strong is he?!!!" Ino yelled.

"Even stronger than his own father." Matroni said.

"If you hurry, you might catch Zazuken before he leaves." Hondura said as she came into the room.

"Come on!!" Naruto yelled and all of them dashed to the gates.


	3. Chapter 3

At the moment, all of the shinobi were running to the Uchiha District. At the gates, they saw Zazuken walking over. A young boy was behind him. The boy had spiky brown hair and black eyes. Everyone ran faster as they saw Zazuken. Zazuken and the boy stopped when they saw the bunch. Naruto stopped first which made everyone behind him fall forward. In the end, everyone but Zazuken, the boy, Matroni, and Sakumo was on the ground. Everyone began to yell at Naruto for stopping. They got up slowly and looked at the boy with Zazuken.

"Who's he?" Naruto asked.

"He's Obito. Zazuken's younger brother." Matroni said.

"Obito?" Kakashi asked with a frown on his face.

"Yep." Sakumo said, cheery.

"Hey Zazuken. We were wondering if we could come with you to Shadow?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry. You can't." He stated simply.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because I'm the only one allowed in the village. No one outside of that village can go in." Zazuken explained.

"Can't you tell them to let us in?" Ino asked.

"I could try but the Renakage has a lot of other problems to be worried about some outsiders." Zazuken said.

"Then ask Suhm." Sakumo told him.

"Why do I have to do it? You guys are the ones that want to go." Zazuken said and his brother laughed.

"Then give us your phone so we can talk to Suhm." Matroni said.

"Get your own phone!" Zazuken said as he began to walk with Obito.

"Oh come on!" Sakura yelled.

"Can you at least give us his number?" Matroni asked and Zazuken threw him a scroll. Matroni dialed the number and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Asked a young voice.

"Hi Suhm!" Sakumo yelled.

"Oh, it's you guys. What do you want?" Suhm asked.

"We were wondering if we could come over to your village with Zazuken?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. As long as you're good in tai-jutsu." Suhm said and they hung up after saying bye.

"Cool! We get to go!" Sakumo yelled.

"Yeah but it's still a long time before Zazuken leaves. Let's go see his folks." Matroni said and they entered the district.

They saw everything and more of what was still in Konoha's Uchiha District. There were fans hung up everywhere and lots of houses. Most of the people were selling things. The kids ran around playing. Sasuke remembered that this was how his home was before Itachi attacked. They came to a giant house in the middle of the district. It was like a temple for a king. They walked up to the door and knocked. A young girl about the age of four answered. She had dark red hair and yellowish eyes. She had on a white and black kimono.

"Hi Shikome. Is your mom home?" Matroni asked and the young girl nodded.

She moved out of the way and they entered. They went into the kitchen were people were at. There was a man with hazel eyes and long black hair. If he had black eyes instead of hazel, he would be an Itachi clone. The woman had dark red hair and black eyes. There was another boy that had red hair and black eyes. He looked about the age of the girl.

"Good morning Mrs. Uchiha, Mr. Uchiha, and Shikomashu." Sakumo and Matroni greeted.

"Good morning kids. Who are your friends?" The woman asked.

"Oh. They're just the Konoha ninja our team was sent out to get for the Anbu exams." Matroni said.

"But Zazuken doesn't want to take us to see the Nation where the exams are taking place. He wants us to wait until the last minute." Sakumo told them.

"It would be much safer. The Nation is full of Anbu and ninja that will kill you if you make one mistake. That place is strict that I worry that the Renakage will just kill Zazuken when he makes one mistake." The woman said.

"But Zazuken isn't an Anbu captain for anything. He can protect himself." The man said.

"And if they hurt my older brother, I'll kill them." The boy called Shikomashu said.

"Me too." The girl called Shikome said.

"You're both still too young to be even Genin. How do you expect to be as strong to defeat them if not even your brother can?" The man told them.

"I'll become stronger. I'll be able to beat brother one day and then you'll be the one giving all the attention to me!" Shikomashu said and ran off with his sister behind him. Sasuke remembered that that was how his father was to him.

"Encourage the kids for once, Madawu." The woman told the man.

"I will when they deserve it, unlike you, Miwoki." The man said.

"Zazuken isn't as strong as an eight year old and yet you encourage him more than you do to your nine year old children." Miwoki said.

"That eight year old is not human. He's not of this Earth. No one could defeat that boy." Madawu stated.

"I bet I know someone who can." Matroni said.

"Who?" They asked.

"Nobody." Matroni said and everyone sweatdropped.

"Of course Nobody can beat him!" Sakumo yelled.

"You know it too!" Matroni yelled.

"What do you mean by nobody?" Naruto asked.

"Nobody is the name of a person and if you say that the person called Nobody can beat him, then the boy is defeatable." Matroni explained but left everyone even more confused.

"I'll just call Zazuken and Obito over so that he can to you guys too." Miwoki said and she left the room.

"You wouldn't believe how Zazuken was feared before the clan got used to it." Madawu whispered but was heard.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"They thought that Zazuken was going to turn out like Itachi because of the similarities." He told them.

"And has he showed that he's turning like Itachi?" Sasuke asked out of curiousity.

"A little. He has become a bit irresponsible like not going to clan meetings and just attending the Anbu meetings instead." Madawu told Sasuke.

"Then it's only a matter of time." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Can we ask you something?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." He answered.

"How did Zazuken get the Surmicek Sharingan?" She asked and everyone listened closely.

"To get the Surmicek Sharingan you have to first be a master of the original Sharingan. Then you have to get the Mangekyo. That's when you get the Surmicek. But you have to first complete another task." He began.

"Then he had to kill his best friend too?" Naruto asked as he looked up at Sasuke.

"Yes but his real best friend is Matroni. There was another boy that Zazuken knew before Matroni so he killed him first and then he met Matroni." Madawu said.

"So he killed his first best friend?" Ino asked.

"Yes. After he obtained the Mangekyo, he had to kill a whole army to get the Surmicek. He tried about ten times before he succeeded. He still has the scars though." He continued.

"You have to beat a whole army then to get the Surmicek." Sasuke stated.

"Yes but you can't have help or allies in the army." He said.

"Then he must have been hurt badly. When exactly did he obtain it?" Sakura asked.

"He finally got it when he turned ten." Madawu said and everyone but Zazuken's friends and family gasped.

"He has to be stronger than anyone we've met." Shikamaru stated.

"That's so cool! I wish I could have a fight with him!" Naruto said as he ran out the district in search of Zazuken. Everyone else ran after him.

They found Naruto watching silently something in the forest. They walked up to him and saw what he was looking at. They watched in amazement as Zazuken sparred with his younger brother. They realized that Obito was stronger than any ordinary Chuunin. And yet, he was still a genin. Zazuken fought like an excellent Anbu captain. But Matroni said that Zazuken had declined the offer into Anbu and decided to wait until he was old enough. He was told to attend the meetings and help whenever he could and he did just that. He was going to the Anbu exams in the Shadow Village with his team. They watched as Zazuken gave the finishing blow and threw his brother to a giant tree. They both rose and threw three kunai each to where the others stood. They screamed in fright. Matroni and Sakumo laughed histarically as they dodged the blows.

"That was so mean but so funny!" Sakumo yelled as she and Matroni approached the boys.

"Yeah." Matroni agreed. The Leaf shinobi got up and walked over to the Stone ninja.

"Your mother said you have to take us to Shadow." Ten Ten stated.

"Fine. Let me just leave my brother with my aunt and we'll leave." Zazuken said and again walked off to the district.

Soon after Zazuken left his brother, they set off to Shadow. The trip was three days long from Stone but a whole week from Konoha. They came to giant gates that had the kanji symbol for 'Darkness'. Zazuken jumped up to the guards and told them he was here on direct orders from the Renakage. They opened the gates for the rest but they kept starring at them as the passed. They even sent out Anbu to watch them. Zazuken entered and lead the others to a giant mansion in the center of the village. A boy stood there at the entrance. He had on the cloak that all Anbu black ops wore and the mask of a wolf.

Zazuken walked up to the boy and smiled at him. The boy lead them all in the mansion. They walked until they came across enormous, silver doors. The small boy knocked and they opened. Inside was a regular office except it was a lot bigger. At a desk sat the Renakage from what they could see. He had on a black and white yukata with the hat that all the Kages wore. His symbol was in black and it said the kanji symbol for 'Darkness'. The small boy walked up to him and then the rest entered. The Kage stood and walked over to Zazuken.

"Renakage. I apoligize for not informing you of the visitors. They said that they had informed the young boy." Zazuken said and the Renakage looked over the ninja.

"By the way you've packed and look, I guess that you are all attending the Anbu Exams here as well." He said. He sounded the the fourth Kazekage which was Gaara's father.

"Yes, sir. We are." They said.

"You will need rooms if you are staying here until the exams. Suhm, go tell the maids to ready the rooms." He said to the small boy without turning his attention from the ninja in front of him. Suhm walked out the room.

"Thank you sir but we mean no harm to you and your village. We are just fellow ninja here for Exams." Kakashi stated as Suhm returned into the room.

"They are getting ready. They should be finished by tonight." Suhm said as he approached his father.

"Excellent. Now show the ninja to the training grounds. You may start your teaching, Zazuken." The Kage said and the others left with Suhm.

He lead them to a giant forest. It was hard to believe that this was half his yard. Zazuken stopped as Suhm watched out into the woods. Everyone watched as the boy did hand seals and the grounds changed. The grounds were now miles of a desert. Suhm turned around to everyone.

"So how's it been?" Zazuken asked.

"Same old, same old." Suhm said and they laughed.

"Are you the Renakage's son?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Suhm said.

"Can I fight you?" Naruto asked, excited.

"Not now. Zazuken has to train me first." Suhm said as he turned away and took off his mask and cloak.

"Cool! We just met him and he's already showing his face." Choji said.

"Not really. There's a lot of other things you don't know." Suhm said and he turned to face them.

Suhm had raven locks like Sasuke and Zazuken but the edges were colored white. His eyes were a light purple. He had pale skin but not as pale as Gaara. He had on a mesh shirt and black training pants. His hands were covered by gloves but showed his fingers. They saw that his nails were long and sharp. His hair was all the way to his waist but tied in a low ponytail like Itachi's. His lower face was covered by a mask like Kakashi. They saw that he even had a lavender jewel like Tsunade in the middle of his forehead.

"Cool! You look like an assasin." Naruto yelled as everyone gaped at the small boy.

"That's what everyone says." Suhm told them.

"Get ready." Zazuken said to him.

"What jutsu do we practice today?" Suhm asked.

"Let's show them your bloodlines, eh?" Zazuken said and Suhm nodded.

"Alright, listen. Suhm has a special bloodline so if something comes your way, move away as fast as you can." Zazuken warned the rest.

Zazuken and Suhm stood in the center of the desert. They were starring off. They saw Zazuken activate some sort of Sharingan but it had seven tomoe connected and the center was completely black. Zazuken lunged at the boy and Suhm looked like he had activated some sort of bloodline. It looked like he had on the Mangekyo Sharingan. Them Suhm switched and bones came out of his body. He attacked Zazuken and managed to slash Zazuken's arm. He then switched and his eyes were the Byakugan. He ran towards Zazuken and performed Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms. Neji watched on, astonished that the young boy could perform such a jutsu. Zazuken was hit and he rapidly tried to get up. Suhm was going to attack him with Eight Trigrams Palm Heavenly Spin. They watched as the the boy began to spin and a lavender chakra came from him. It created the sheild Neji used in the Chuunin Exams when he fought with Naruto. They stopped and Suhm's eyes went back to light purple.

"Not bad, kid." Zazuken said as he stood up.

"I've been practicing." Suhm said and he walked over to Zazuken.

"I noticed." Zazuken said and he looked over his body. He looked like he had just been beaten by an army.

"You should come with me. I'll heal you." Suhm said and they all left back into the mansion.

Suhm lead them to a giant room. It was colored dark purple and black. He had a painting of the Renakage, himself, and a woman at the top of his fireplace. His room was fairly warm and his bed was enormous for his size. It could fit ten of his clones on it. Suhm walked over to a drawer and took out a bag with a lot of pockets. It had about seven pockets on it. Suhm took out bandages and viles full of medicine. He put some of a brown colored medicine on Zazuken's wounds. He then wrapped it in bandages. He gathered chakra to his hand until it glowed purple and placed it on top of Zazuken's bandages. He then removed all of the bandages and they saw that it was completely healed. Not a scratch was seen.

"There. Now your better." Suhm said as he placed his supplies back in the drawer.

"You're great at healing. Where did you learn it?" Sakura asked.

"My grandma and mother are healers. I inherited it from them." He said. Sakura chuckled.

"You can't just inherit it! You were obviously very skilled in it." Sakura stated as she continued to compliment him.

"Who are your mother and grandmother?" Kakashi asked in suspicion.

"My mother was called Tsuki and my grandma is the Legandary Sannin, Tsunade." He said and everyone was astonished.

"Tsunade-baa-chan is your granny?!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes." He stated simply.

"No wonder you have that crystal on your forehead and the healing stuff." Ino stated.

"But how is she your grandma? Is your father the son of Tsunade?" Kurunei asked.

"No my mom is her daughter." He said.

"How did Tsunade have a daughter?" Shikamaru asked.

"She fell in love and accidently had a kid." Suhm answered.

"Explains something." Choji said.

"Wait until we get home." Ten Ten said.

"No need." Someone said from outside Suhm's bedroom door. They entered and it was Tsunade.

"Granny!!" Suhm yelled.

"Momo!!!" She said as she ran and hugged him.

"Momo?!!!" They yelled.

"He's from the Momochi Clan." Tsunade said.

"Oh...Because of the Momo in the Momochi." Naruto realized after eight minutes.

"Duh!!!!!" Ino yelled.

"Why are you still a baby? Transform into your real age for once!!!" Tsunade told Suhm.

"Real age?" They asked.

"Yeah. My little Momo's really seventeen like you guys." Tsunade said and the others just starred at Suhm.

"Cool! He's like Tsunade because of the age thing!" Naruto yelled.

"He has the age thing, the healing thing, and the super human strength thing." Tsunade told them.

"He must be your twin." Kakashi said.

"Almost. He's just missing my good looks." Tsunade said as she posed. Suhm just pointed his thumb and held a sign that said 'Unreal'. Everyone laughed.

"I think he has better looks." Ten Ten said and they all agreed.

"Fine. Let's see about that. Suhm, transform." Tsunade ordered.

A poof of smoke came from Suhm's direction. It disappeared and there stood a seventeen year old guy. He still had the hair up to his waist and the rest but he was dressed different. He had on what Kakashi does. The Jounin uniform. He had a mask that covered his lower face and the gloves he wore before. The only difference was the clothes and the age. The girls thought he was cute for his status at least.

"What do ya think now?!!!" Tsunade asked.

"Hottie!!" Ten Ten sai with hearts in her eyes.

"Cutie!!" Ino said with the hearts too.

"What a hunk!!" They all said at the same time.

"You got to be kidding me!!!" Tsunade said.

"Look at him!!" They said.

"Sure he's cute. But he's my grandson. You can't be serious." Tsunade said as she looked over her grandchild.

"You don't see anything like us because you two are related." They said.

"They have a point." Suhm said in his older voice. The girls' screamed.

"What's the big deal?!!! He's just older and dressed different and has an older voice." Naruto yelled.

"You're a boy. You wouldn't understand." The girls told him.

"They're right." Sasuke said as he looked over the boy. He didn't notice the difference.

"Can I change back now?" Suhm asked.

"No. I want you to stay like this until the Anbu Exams end." Tsunade said.

"Father! Cancel the Exams!" Suhm yelled as he walked out the room.

"Sure!" The father yelled back.

"No!!!" The shinobi yelled and tried to tackle Suhm. They landed on each other and they looked up. Suhm was sitting in the Renakage's chair, laughing at their stupidity.

"You guys might not know but my father is out in a meeting. What idiots." He said and stood up. He patted the shinobis' heads and left back into his room.

"He's even clever!!!" The girls yelled.

"Big deal!!" The boys yelled as they all got up from the ground.

They entered Suhm's room and saw that he was arm westling with Tsunade. They saw Tsunade begin to sweat and they knew she wouldn't keep up much longer. Suhm looked like he didn't need to lift a finger. In fact, he was reading a book while doing it. Naruto wanted to fight the boy more. The girls began to scream and the rest just watched on with a few grunts from the boys. Kakashi looked closer at the book and saw that it was the latest series of Ichi Ichi Paradise. Kakashi's eyes widened. He ran towards the boy, trying to reach the book. Suhm just closed the book, let go of his granny's hand, and jumped all in less than a second. Kakashi kept running to the poor boy, trying and trying to get that book. Tsunade finallly realized her grandson had left her and she ran towards Kakashi, trying to save her grandchild.

"What is going on here?!!" A preppy voice yelled from the hallway. Instantly, Suhm's eyes widened and he ran to his bed. He hid under the covers like a frightened child.

"Well?!!!" Yelled the voice as it came closer to the door.

The shinobi saw that it was a girl. She was seventeen. She had long blonde hair that was in a high ponytail but still reached all the way to the floor. She had dark onyx eyes. She wore an exposing training shirt that was tight around her body so it showed her curves. She also had tight training pants that were black and looked like they were just bought. She had long nails colored red. The shinobi boys would can her cute but to the girls, she was just a whore.

"Yukory-chan. Nice to see you're back." Suhm said and the girl smiled.

"Hi, Suhm-kun. Happy to be back." The girl said in a happy voice but went back to glarring at the rest.

"Who are they?" She asked as if she was mad that there was people.

"Shinobi from another village here to take the exams." Suhm answered as he got up and walked over to the ninja.

"The sooner these exams are over, the better. Don't you think Suhm-kun?" She asked as she walked over to him and smiled.

"I really don't care. I just like the company and the fighting." Suhm said as he looked at the door. His father was standding there, smirking at him.

"The women company?" She asked and she crossed her arms in front of her. Suhm sighed deeply.

"You're always doing this. Just forget about the women! I don't look for anything in these stupid exams!" Suhm yelled as he walked to his bed and threw himself on it.

"You always say that when I ask! Why don't we hang out anymore?!! Is there someone else?!!!" Yukory asked.

"Leave the boy alone, Yukory." Zazuken said.

"You stay out of this, Uchiha!" Yukory yelled and she screamed then stomped out of the room.

"Get a new girlfriend." Zazuken told Suhm.

"Likewise." Suhm said as he pointed to Sakumo. Zazuken laughed.

"Who said she was?" Zazuken asked.

"It's obvious." Suhm said as his father came inside the room.

"I suggest the same thing Zazuken says." The Renakage said.

"Oh, what do you know?!!" Suhm yelled, playfully.

"Whatever. Come. You have a S-class mission." The Renakage told him and left to the office.

"Great! Another one! I'm soooooooo happy!" Suhm said sarcastically as he walked to the office with his dad.

"How many S-class missions does he get?" Naruto asked.

"About ten a week." Sakumo said. Everyone gaped.

**"TEN!!!"** Everyone yelled.

"Yes! Ten! Big deal!" Matroni yelled back.

"Shut up!" Suhm yelled from the other room and Tsunade laughed.

"You!! Why didn't you tell us you had a grandson?" Kakashi asked.

"I knew you would find out sooner or later. I just wanted you guys to find out by yourselves." She said as all walked out of the room and into the office.

"Alright. Let's call your team." The Renakage said as he let a bird fly out the window.

In matters of seconds, there appeared three seventeen year old kids. One was a girl and the other two were boys. One boy had short, spiky, black hair and glasses. He had on a black shirt and black shorts. He had his pouch and his holster with him. He had a kind face on. The other boy had short, spiky hair too but his was brown. He had redish eyes and a smile plastered on his face. He wore orange pants and a black shirt. The girl was the same one that was talking to Suhm in the room.

"Great. Now, you all have a mission to Sand. The Kazekage needs this special scroll. I warn you. The Akatsuki is out in the area. I want all three of you to take care of Suhm. They want him but we won't let them have him. Be careful and be back by the Exams in two days." The Renakage told them and they left in a flash.

The boy with brown hair transformed into a pegion. The boy with black hair transformed into a blue jay. The girl named Yukory transformed into a panther. And Suhm transformed into a black wolf pup. They all did this in less than a second that no one was able to see.

"Why do Akatsuki want Suhm?" Sakura asked after they left.

"Suhm has a very special bloodline that only our clan posecess. It is super rare and very powerful. If Akatsuki ever got their hands on him, no one could be able to stop them." The Renakage said as he watched the teens run through the gates.

"And what would this bloodline be?" Asuma asked.

"Follow me." The Kage said and they followed.

The Kage lead them through many different hallways to giant red doors. They had on a weird symbol that looked like a cross with an extra line through it. The Kage bit his thumb and drew blood. He placed it on the doors and the symbol glowed. The doors slowly began to open. Inside was some sort of church with that same symbol everywhere. There was paintings of wolves, ravens, and snakes. They entered and the lights turned on. They walked all the way to where there was a painting with a number one over it. The ninja saw that there was a number over every single painting in the wall. They even saw the Byakugan and the Sharingan in the paintings. The last picture that was seen was a brutal battle with soldiers, blood, and weapons everywhere. The Kage pointed to the first picture and began his story.


	4. Chapter 4

The Renakage pointed to first picture and everyone became quiet. The Kage closed his eyes, as if it pained him to say his story. He opened them after a while and took a deep breath. Everyone was tense now. The Renakage snapped his fingers and the giant doors closed. He looked at the people in front of him. He quickly gave a low whistle and the picture moved like it was a movie. A man stood on a cliff with blood red eyes. The Kage began.

"Once long ago, before any of us were even born, there lived two ancient clans of Konoha. These clans were The Uchiha Clan and The Hyuga Clan. They were feared and famous throughout the land. But in most lands elsewhere, they were weak and boring. The First Hokage lived back when our clan was born. He was the one who created it. He combined a female Hyuga with a male Uchiha and created the first of our clan. This man's name was Histemaru Momochi."

Everyone was shocked that Tsunade's grandfather was the creater. The Renakage then pointed to the next picture where it showed a young boy with one Sharingan eye and the other a Byakugan.

"This powerful boy was feared by all. He had a strange face, only made for that of a monster. Most think of our clan as this, a gang of demons, freaks, and monsters. He held the face of part Uchiha and part Hyuga. The boy grew up alone after the First Hokage killed his parents. He had never had friends or an education. He had no emotion at all and never cared for anyone. The boy had no heart."

The Renakage then pointed to the next picture where people faded into the picture. It showed the growth of the clan.

"The man soon fell in love with an Uchiha woman. She was heartless and cruel like himself. They got married later on and had three children. There were two girls and a boy. The Uchiha soon died after giving birth to the youngest, it was the young girl. Lord Histemaru soon realized, though, that his children were weak and dumb. He fell in love with a Hyuga after that. They had a young boy after their marrige. Lord Histemaru found out that the young boy was stronger than the eldest boy from the Uchiha woman. He was stronger than the eldest by the age of five. The eldest boy became mad and killed himself because of mental problems. The others soon did the same. Lord Histemaru knew that this was for the best."

The Renakage paused and then pointed to the next picture. It showed a bloody battle field.

"Soon after many clan memebers were born, Lord Histemaru died with his wife. The Clan became mad and thought that the First Hokage had killed their leader. They fought against him and other Konoha ninja. The battle ground you see here is the disasterous scene of the fight. Many Konoha ninja died from being weak. The Clan lived on. They forgot about the First and chose a new leader. Their new leader was my great-grandfather, Lord Hisha Momochi."

Then Kage pointed to the next picture. It showed a raven, snake, and wolf.

"He created a symbol for our clan. He said that The Hyugas were like snakes with their pupiless eyes, The Uchihas like ravens with their raven hair. So since our clan was created by these two, he said that our symbol shall be the wolf. It is said that if a female of our clan died, she turns into a white wolf, a young child becomes a grey wolf, and the full blooded male Momochi becomes a black wolf. As you saw earlier, Suhm transformed into a wolf without any hand signs. He is not a full blooded male Momochi for his mother was not a Momochi at all. Suhm, like most of our clan, wears the symbol on his neck, a golden necklace with the cross sign you saw on the doors and walls. I wear a silver for I do not contain a demon like him."

The Renakage pointed to the last picture. It was the one with the blood, soldiers, and weapons.

"The last picture you see is the distruction of our clan. I must tell you, the one who killed them all is the one we all hold dear." Tsunade became teary when he said this and left the room.

"The one who has killed the greatest clan in Konoha was none other than...Suhm." Everyone gasped as he said the young boy's name.

"But how? The boy is kind and seems loyal to his clan." Sakura asked.

"By madness my dear. Suhm, like most Uchiha born children, had mental problems. His mother died on the day of his reincarnation. That day was the same day that the clan was killed. Suhm's grandparents, my father and mother, were a Hyuga and an Uchiha. Suhm was born like me, with mental issues. Mine were taken care of when I was five. But Suhm's mother never liked Suhm to be touched by someone she didn't know. Suhm never got an examination for us to have known. The day his mother died was the day they both broke down. Suhm was badly injured in the reincarnation. He had to be put with the golden cross, which no one gets unless they have a demon inside of them. Suhm lost all of his blood and feelings that day. His mother died of anger and sadness. Suhm was left heart broken." The Renakage said.

"What a sad story. But how could a human live without feelings or blood?" Kakashi asked.

"When Suhm was given the golden cross, his blood boiled and ripped through his flesh. Soon after, his blood turned black and had a rotten stench. That is when we all knew he was a devils' child. Tsuki fought with the guards that held her back from helping her child. Suhm soon changed form and became a demon. He looked like a werewolf to be exact. His mother screamed alongside him as if she was feeling the same pain."

"Then this Tsuki is Suhm's mother?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Why does this place smell bad and look like a church?" Naruto asked.

"This is where Suhm's reincarnation was. That smell is the smell of the blood that was never cleaned off. No one ever came in here again. Though Suhm never even comes within this room at all. It brings the boy memories of his mother and he transforms into something evil and foul." The Kage said. The doors opened and everyone saw. It was Suhm's teammates.

"There was an accident sir." The boy spoke.

"What happened?" The Kage asked.

"It's Suhm sir. He had a nervous breakdown and is extremely dangerous right now. As soon as we left the village, he changed form in some way." Yukory spoke.

"But I checked. The boy was ready to leave the village." The Kage said as he ran out the church with everyone and left to Suhm's room.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

"Calm down, Suhm. We'll take care of you." The maid told the young boy in his bed.

"He looks an awful lot like when he killed the clan." The other maid pointed out.

"Do not say such things. The young master would never kill anyone unless he was ordered to." The maid said. The others came running in.

"What's wrong with him?" The Kage asked as he approached his son's bed side. His eyes widened and quickly closed.

Suhm was really a monster. His skin was black and his eyes were pupiless but light lavender. His teeth were like those of a shark. His fingers were long, his nails sharp and red with blood. His eyes full of confusion and pain from suffering. He looked at his father with the intention to kill. He had the wings of a bat. His ears like a wolf at the top of his head. His feet like that of a wolf as well. He had grown a tail that was like a sharp sword. It shreiked at his father and the Kage backed away.

"He looks like that day. Doesn't he, sir?" The other maid asked. The first maid hit her on the head.

"What happened to him?!!!" Zazuken yelled in a worried voice as he saw his student. Suhm continued to shreik like he was dying.

"His mother is contacting him." The Kage said as he looked out the window and saw a white wolf there.

"That's his mother?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. She became a white wolf after she died." The Renakge said and walked over to the window. He banged on it hard and the wolf disappeared. He gritted his teeth and cursed at the faded shadow of the wolf.

"You hate her?" Kakashi asked confused.

" I dispise her. She is the reason Suhm's like this. She cursed the clan and said that Suhm would avenge her death. He did. He killed the clan and everyone who had ever hurt him or his mother." The Renakage kneeled at his son's bed and took his hand.

"Do you know how to get him back to normal?" Tsunade asked as she joined the group.

"The cross." He said.

The Kage walked over to Suhm's drawer and pulled out a golden necklace with a cross. Suhm's shreiks grew louder and longer as he saw the cross. The Kage walked to him and placed the cross on his chest. Suhm shreiked and yelled like a devil would at a cross. Black blood came from him and the stench like the Kage had explained to the ninja. Suhm slowly stopped screaming and returned to normal. He fainted after he was back to normal. Tsunade walked to him and healed the giant gash in his chest. It had ripped and burned the flesh.

"How is he?" The teammates asked as they came into the room.

"Suhm..." Yukory softly said his name as she approached his bedside and stroked his long hair.

"Now I know that I can't let him out of the village at all. He needs time for that spirit to just vanish." The kage said.

"Are we still going on that mission?" The boy asked.

"Not anymore. I'll have to send some other Anbu to get them the scroll." The Kage said as he walked out of the room.

"Are you gonna stay here and take care of him, Yukory-chan?" Asked the boys.

"Yeah. You guys go on ahead and do whatever you were gonna do." Yukory said in a soft and gentle voice as she continued to stroke Suhm's hair.

"You sure?" The boy with brown hair asked.

"We can stay if you want?" The boy with black hair requetsed.

"No, Enahe-kun, Popele-kun. You go on ahead. I'll take care of him." She said as she looked at Suhm.

"Alright." Enahe said. He was the boy with black hair.

"But if there's any problem, call us." Popele said and they left. Yukory sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked her.

"We were so close to getting past the Akatsuki when we had to return. Something bright flashed and then Suhmmy-kun got really mad. It was like that light triggered the transformation." She said.

"It might have been the Akatsuki that made him transform." Asuma stated.

"Uuuhhhmmm..." Suhm groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and blinked a lot. He squinted and finally began to see again.

"Glad to see you're back." Yukory told him in a sweet voice.

"What happened?" Suhm asked.

"You blacked out and transformed again." Yukory explained.

"It was that stupid light again. It always happens when I'm about to transform." Suhm stated. He looked at the window and saw the white wolf. He gazed into its eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Kakashi asked as he followed Suhm's eyes. He also saw the wolf.

"I swear. I'ma blast that thing one of these days." The Kage said as he entered the room.

"Why is it always here? How do I know it from somewhere?" Suhm asked his father.

"Forget about it. It won't bother you any longer." The kage said and hit the window again. It disappeared like last time.

"It's a beautiful specimen to look at." Suhm said and Tsunade smiled.

"You always did have your mother's talents. You still paint, practice your instruments, heal, and are an excellent ninja. You have more features of her than you do your father." Tsunade said and the Kage glarred.

"I don't remember her. Yet I can paint her. Why?" Suhm asked.

"You're talented. Big deal." The Kage said as he looked at Suhm's closet. It was full of paintings and art supplies.

"I forgot to clean that out." Suhm said. The Kage sighed.

"I'm going to get you your own art room, piano room with your instruments, medical room, and a training ground. You have too much stuff." The Kage said as he grabbed a picture with the white wolf. It had a background with a moon and it stood on a cliff. It was at midnight.

"That painting is beautiful." Ten Ten said as they saw the painting.

"Where did you paint this? When did you paint it?" The Kage asked in a stern voice.

"A few days ago and out in the forest." Suhm responded.

"This cliff is farther out in the forest. Where?" The Kage asked, angry.

"It was close to another village. Sound it was called." Suhm answered quickly.

"I told you not to go to far out. Sound is an ally but it is still dangerous." The Kage told him.

"Orochimaru-san said it was okay." Suhm mummbled.

"I don't give a care for Orochimaru. I want you to stay in this village at all times from now on."

"Great!! First you take my mother away, now you take my liberty!!" Suhm yelled at his father.

"I never took your mother!!" The Kage yelled.

"Yes you did!!! Then if you didn't, who did so I can kill them?!!!" Suhm yelled as his teeth grew sharp again.

"Suhmmy-kun, stay calm." Yukory spoke softly to him.

"Shut the hell up, boy!!! I don't care and I don't know!! Don't ask those ridiculous things anymore! If I here another word of this, I'll send you to the church." The Kage threatened. Suhm changed back and gasped.

"You can't do that to him!!" Yukory yelled as she began to cry. Suhm became angry again.

"Go ahead! Let me die suffering with my mother!! I'll find her body in that stupid church! I'll kill you all in the after life!!!" Suhm yelled as he got up and ran to the church. The Kage looked down at the ground as Yukory ran after Suhm.

"After life? He can't kill in the after life, can he?" Sakumo asked.

"Yes. He can preform the reincarnation like a priest can. He can also become a wolf and attack us all. He can revive his mother and demons. He can come again and kill us all. That is why he is considered the demon of darkness. He can control demons and monsters. He is like the devil himself." The kage said as he finally showed his face to everyone. He had blue eyes and pure white hair. One of his eyes, the right, was badly burned. The flesh looked like it had been slashed then burned by harsh flames.

"Oh My God..." They all said.

"This is what Suhm managed to get before the transformation faded. I was the only surviver besides himself. This is what he could do at the age of four, barely after the reincarnation. It is said that anyone who can perform the **Inferno Blast: Black Flames of Histemaru** is considered the greatest to ever live. This is the result of the jutsu called: **Inferno Blast: Phoenix Black Flames **used on me. I managed to dodge the flames but the fire doesn't burn out unless with holy water from the Momochi church. I never knew but Suhm learned both jutsus and all the other Inferno Blast jutsus by the age of three, a year before the reincarnation."

"I've never heard of that jutsu before." Kurunei said.

"It can only be done by powerful clan memebers of the Momochi Clan. Suhm is even considered stronger than the creater. Lord Histemaru could only perform the jutsu after the age of fourty." Kage explained.

"What is your name? You seem familiar." Sasuke asked.

"My name is Hitsaguyi Momochi." He said.

"You're the Momochi Master, or as most call you, Master Momochi." Sasuke stated and everyone was shocked that he knew.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked.

"Itachi used to know a guy before he killed our clan that was named Hitsaguyi Momochi." Sasuke explained.

"I can't believe he did that..." Yukory whispered as she came back into the room with teary eyes.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

"Suhm ran away. He just left through the door when he saw that wolf again! Freaky thing is that the wolf started to talk and called to Suhm like they knew each other. It sounded like a woman at first but then it laughed like it was crazy!" Yukory said and the Kage and the rest ran out the room.

They ran outside and immediately heard laughter. It was like a crazy woman, just like Yukory had said. It laughed for a long time and the others tried to track the voice. It began to talk in another language. The Kage noticed it as the language that the Momochi's spoke to keep secrets. It was hard for a non-Momochi to learn it. The laughter grew louder and creepier. They all gathered in a bunch. They saw a flash of a bright light and then the howls of wolves. They ran toward the source. They saw Suhm and the white wolf. She glarred at the Kage.

"You..." She said in a low voice. They saw that Suhm's eyes were blank, as if hypnotized. They were pupiless but still light purple.

"Get away from my son." The Kage said back in a low voice.

"He never came out of you. He's not your son anymore. He is my child and **MY AVENGER!!!**" She yelled and the ground shook. Suhm all of a sudden screamed like he had when he was a demon.

"Stop! You're going to hurt him!" The Kage yelled and Suhm kept screaming in pain.

"He will come with me. He no longer is human. He is a demon like myself." She said in a preppy voice.

"No! He is still human and stronger than anyone! I will not let you take him!" The Kage yelled angerly.

"You still care for him after all that he has done? He killed your cousins, aunts, uncles, friends, mother, father, sisters, brothers, grandfather, grandmother, and the person you cared most in the world. And yet you still want him to live? Let me take him. You and everyone else will rest in peace." She said in a mocking tone. Suhm stopped screaming and fell from the pain. The Kage ran to his son.

"Suhm is the most important thing in my life. I will protect him with anything on the line." He said.

"Is that why you sacrificed me? Was I just your pet? All that I did for you was cook, clean, love you, give you a kid, raise it into a young and polite man, and what do you do in return? Reincarnate our first born, suck his blood from his body, practically kill him, never acknoledge his very existance, never held him, never took him to school, never said an 'I love you' or a ' Thank you' to the poor boy? You never did anything good to the boy until he really was part of the clan! You killed him and you're doing it all over again! He needs a mother and I'm the only one that is suitable for the job!!" She yelled at the Kage and Suhm heard everything. This wolf was his mother?

"That was more than a decade ago. He's healed and is being well tooken care of. He doesn't need a mother just friends and things to occupy his time." The Kage said.

"I'm taking the boy. He will live in my tribe and be happy. He will be treated like the prince that he really is." The wolf said.

"Prince?" Naruto asked.

"Suhm is a prince of the clan. He was born strong and this bastard knew it. He just didn't like the idea that Suhm was stronger than him." The wolf said and Suhm tried to get up. The Kage watched as Suhm struggled to his feet.

"Shut up..." Suhm said and shocked them.

"What are you saying?" The wolf growled.

**"SHUT UP!!"** Suhm yelled as a dark aura rose from him.

"You don't speak to me like that!!" The wolf yelled.

"I don't give a fuck!! You don't talk to my father like that. I don't care if you are as powerful as I see it. I'll kill you!!" Suhm yelled as he kept his head down. The Kage could tell the difference right away. Suhm was using the special bloodline.

"Evil child! I'll be the only one killing anyone today!!" She yelled but stopped immediately when she saw his eyes. They had a black slash running down his eyes. His eyes were completely black with a tiny purple dot as a pupil. Blood dripped down his face as he glarred at her with those fierce eyes.

"What the-..?" Everyone yelled.

"I see you've mastered it." The Kage told Suhm.

"I did a few days ago. I knew I was gonna need them soon." Suhm said as he looked at his father. He was smiling for the first time.

"Then I'll join you." The Kage said and his eyes turned like Suhm's but the pupil was blue like his eyes.

"Shit.." The wolf cursed under her breath. She turned to leave but was attacked from behind by Suhm. She transformed into a human. She had black hair and pink eyes. The combination of Suhm: The Kage had white hair and Tsuki had black, that's how Suhm got black hair with white tips. The Kage had blue eyes and Tsuki had pink eyes, Suhm had light purple because pink and blue make light purple.

"That's Tsunade's daughter?!!" They asked.

"Yep." Tsunade said proudly.

Tsuki got up and hit the ground. It was like an earthquake hit. Suhm and the Kage jumped up and the Kage did a fireball. Suhm did a black fireball. Tsuki dodged them. The Kage did handseals and hit the ground it made a prison behind him. Tsuki was so preoccupied watching the Kage that she didn't notice that Suhm hit her from behind. Suhm stopped and watched with a hurt face. This was the woman he had drawn and loved for so long. This was the woman that he sang lullibies for at night when he was little. This was the woman that cooked, cleaned, and cared for him. He felt sad to be hurting her. He still remembered the lulliby that she always sang to him at night when he was a baby and he still heard her voice in his head. The Kage did more handseals and attcked the women. He could see how much chakra she had left, how strong she was, and all of her information. It all came with his bloodline. He hit her and she began to disappear. Before she did though, she sang this to Suhm:

_"If only, if only,_

_The moon speaks no reply;_

_Reflecting the sun and all that's gone by._

_Be strong my weary wolf,_

_Turn around boldly._

_Fly high, my baby bird,_

_My angel, My only."_

Suhm felt horrible at that point. That was the same poem she sang to him everynight of his life. She would come to his window and sing it. Even as a wolf, she sang that poem to him. He would make songs for her on the piano just to show he cared. And now...he had killed her. He had a strong pain in his heart. He didn't even know he had one. He felt his mother inside of his heart. He could hear her voice in his head as she disappeared from the face of the Earth. He swallowed hard, trying to forget about her. But as hard as he tried, her memory was there.

"Suhm, are you alright?" Zazuken asked. It was the first time he had ever seen Suhm so down.

"No. I...can't breathe." Suhm said.

He was having an attack from something but no one knew. Tsunade said that it was a heart attack. Suhm lost conciousness after she said that. They all rushed back to the house. Tsunade went inside Suhm's room with Sakura and Suhm. They stayed in the room for more than three hours. They soon came out but with no Suhm.

"Well?" The Kage asked worried.

"He's fine but we saw something you might want to see." They said and everyone entered the room.

In the room was a giant television that was connected to a camera of some sort. Everyone watched as Sakura but gel on it and placed it on Suhm's chest. It showed the inside perfectly.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked. He couldn't find anything wrong.

"Suhm had a change of hearts." Tsunade said and Sakura pushed it closer.

You could see a black heart with a regular one. The Kage said that the black one was Suhm's. They guessed that the regular one was from Tsuki. The black heart looked as if it had rotted and was never tooken care of. But on the closest part to the other heart it was as white as the snow. The Kage explained that the black heart ment that Suhm was mad. The white ment that he was free and happy. They all guessed that Suhm really wanted to be with his mother.

"Maybe you should just let him go with his mother? Maybe he would be happy once more?" Tsunade said. She saw that the Kage looked like he was having a dream from the past.

"I could never. It is my sworn duty to protect him and keep him in this life." The Kage said. He walked over to the window and looked out at it.

"Your sworn duty?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. I was only born to protect the boy. It was said in our prophecy." The Kage answered and they asked what prophicy.

The Kage lead them back to the church. He uncovered a giant picture that showed a young Suhm. He was sitting at a throne with many different kinds of wolves around him. He had on a crown and sat next to Lord Histemaru.

"Suhm is said to be the born leader of our clan. He is to never die or be hurt. He is the ultimate clan member, just as the First wished he would be." The Kage said as the rest admired the painting.

"Tsunade? Were you here when Suhm had his reincarnation?" Ten Ten asked Tsunade.

"I was. I wish it never had to happen." Tsunade said as she remembered Suhm's screams and Tsuki's shouts.

"How was it exactly?" Naruto asked.

"It was horrible. Suhm screamed and Tsuki cried. I tried to help calm her down but just watching Suhm made her yell, shout, cry, and fight guards harder." Tsunade said. Everyone saw her become sad and tears welled up in her eyes.

"It must have been awful for a mother to have seen her child dying right in front of her." Kurunei said.

"I suffered the same as Tsuki. I thought my child was dying as well." Tsunade told them Tsuki was her daughter and seeing her cry for Suhm was like she was dying.

"Did you actually tape record this since it was a special occasion?" Kakashi asked. The Kage nodded and left to the living room. Everyone followed him to the basement where it was like a theatre. He placed the tape into the television and it began to show that day.

_**TAPE**_

_"Mom! Is everything ready yet?!!" A young Suhm yelled._

_"Almost honey! I can see you're excited." Tsuki said walking in with a box._

_"Yep! Father says that I become a full blooded Momochi Member today after the reincarnation." Suhm said as the walked off to a church._

_"That's right." Tsuki said. _

_They looked different. Tsuki looked happy and Suhm had shorter hair. It was the length of Itachi's but still the same. His eyes were bright and he never stopped smiling. He laughed as they walked. No one had ever seen Suhm smile or laugh after the reincarnation or after his mother's death. Tsuki still had shoulder length black hair and bright pink eyes. She wore a pink kimono too._

_They finally arrived at the church. Suhm and his mother entered and immediately saw the Kage and Tsunade. Tsunade was the same but the Kage didn't have the burn mark on his right eye. He had an emotionless look on his face like an Uchiha would. A women with black raven locks and black eyes was there with a man with long black hair and the Byakugan. They looked old so everyone guessed that they were the Kage's parents. Suhm walked up to his grandmother as Tsuki showed Tsunade what was in the box. Suhm couldn't see since he was short. Tsuki bent down and showed Suhm what was inside the box. It was a cake that said 'Congrats Suhm!'. Suhm smiled at his mother. Tsuki put the cake on a table near by._

_"I see that the young master is here with us." A priest said as he came with sages and other priests._

_"Thank you for coming to the celebration." The Uchiha woman said._

_"It is an honor to perform the ritual to the next Master Momochi in line." The priest said and smiled at Suhm. The ninja guessed that the Kage was the Master at that time then._

_"Master Momochi, do you wish us to go straight to the golden cross or do you want us to do the silver one first?" The priest whispered to the Kage._

_"Do the silver first as to not get anyone suspicious." The Kage answered secretly to the priest. The priest nodded and left to get the crosses._

_Many people began to pour into the church. There was Uchihas and Hyugas and full blooded Momochis. Most of the full blooded were men of old ages. Suhm seemed to be the youngest. There were children from ages three to twelve, teenagers, men, women, grandparents, and great-grandparents. the Uchiha woman, the Kage's mother, saw the priest take out the golden cross and told Tsunade. Tsunade decided not to tell Tsuki yet. Suhm stood next to his father by the priests' side. The priest began to say many words in another language and everyone responded in that language. At last, Suhm was told to near the priest._

_The priest took out the silver cross and held it out to Suhm. Suhm just starred at the cross as if hypnotized. Suhm began to breathe deeply and his eyes twitched. The Kage saw that Suhm was trying to hold back something. Suhm began to move his fingers as if he was playing the piano. His hands stayed by his sides, though. Suhm told the priest that he was begining to see a giant black cloud. The priest took that as a sign to take away the silver cross. When he did, Suhm stopped twitching. He then took out the golden cross. A yelp escaped Suhm's throat and he swallowed hard._

_Suhm began to hear a voice in his head. It told him to kill the priest. Suhm refused to move. The priest held the cross closer to Suhm. Suhm snarled all of a sudden. His eyes became dull and clouded. The priest ordered a guard to restrain him. Tsuki watched in horror as Suhm yelped. She shouted at the guard and was restrained as well. Suhm stopped as the cross neared. He began to scream like the devil and everyone rose from there seats. The went to the back of the church, farthest away from Suhm and the priest. The children covered their eyes and ears as to not to see or hear Suhm's screams. Tsuki began to kick and shove at the guards who didn't let her go. She yelled Suhm's name as to calm him._

_Suhm glarred at the priest as he transformed into a monster. He looked the same as when he returned from the mission. Except he was smaller. Suhm shreiked at the priest which made the priest step back. The priest swiftly placed the cross on Suhm's chest and Suhm screamed wildly. The ninja watching had to look away. Suhm kicked and screamed at the priest but the priest was unmoved. Tsuki screamed just as hard as Suhm which was making Tsunade tense. Suhm began to bleed a black blood and the room stinked. Tsunade and Tsuki watched as Suhm's flesh was boiling like water. Tsunade looked away but Tsuki continued to scream. The priest placed the cross around Suhm's neck and told the guard to release him. As soon as he did, Suhm ran up the wall like a spider and hung from it while he continued to scream. Tsuki was still restrained from getting close to the boy._

_The others watched as wolves began to approach Suhm like Suhm had been calling them. Suhm slowly transformed back to normal and Tsuki was released. She ran and caught Suhm right before he hit the ground. The Kage had just stood there and watched as emotionless as always. Tsuki cried as she saw Suhm's almost lifeless body. She passed out with him and they were sent to the hospital. _

_Suhm recooperated fast and was begining to walk again. He went to his mother's room where the priest, his father, his grandparents, and Tsunade were at. He approached his mother and saw how beat up she was. She mummbled things then opened her eyes. She saw Suhm and smiled. But she scowled when she saw the priest and the Kage. She glarred at them and the Kage was unmoved._

_"I curse you for doing this. I am almost dead and you watch on without a care in the world. I curse you and your stupid clan. I will die proudly and wait for you in the after life. Suhm will avenge my death and kill this pathetic clan. He will always be my son, even if he was born because of you. I will wait for you, bastard." Tsuki said her last words as she died. At that moment, Suhm's eyes glowed red._

_ He turned to the priest and his father and slashed them with his claws. The priest died but the Kage evaded. Suhm ran to his grandmother and grandfather and slashed them. They died instantly. Tsunade punched the ground and she with the Kage escaped the room. They ran outside where they looked at the church. No one had come out. They saw the people run out screaming for help. Suhm stood behind the children with a sword at hand. They yelled for him to stop but he didn't. He cut all of the childrens' bodies in half. The mothers screamed in sadness at their childrens' deaths. The ninja thought that that was exactly how Itachi had killed Sasuke's parents. _

_Suhm ran in amazing speed to the elders. The elders fought back but Suhm killed them one at a time with __**Inferno Blast: Pheonix Black Flames**__. Each small fireball hit the elders and kept burning on throughout the battles. Suhm killed the women next. He killed his aunts, cousins, and great-grandmother. None could escape his rath. Suhm killed the men next and first trapped them all in a prison. Then he performed __**Inferno Blast: Black Fireball**__. He burned them all at once. He turned and saw Tsunade and the Kage. Tsunade hit the ground and sent a boulder at Suhm. He melted the rock with __**Inferno Blast: Black flamed Fire Punch**__. His arm was still on fire as he attacked the Kage. He dodged and hit Suhm on his back. Suhm's arm went back to normal as he called off the jutsu. Suhm performed __**Inferno Blast: Pheonix Black flames **__Again and managed to hit his father's eye. It kept on burning throughout the battle._

_ Suhm transformed back and the Kage splashed his eyes with the holy water. His eye was bleeding a lot. Tsunade healed him as Suhm regained his memory. He didn't realize that he had burned his father. Tsunade wrapped the Kage's eye in bandages and then the tape was cut off._

**END OF TAPE**

"Whoah..." was all that the ninja could manage to say. They thought that Suhm was a good boy but after the video, he was evil.

"And that's what happened." The Kage told them as he took out the tape.

"I wish I could've seen it." Someone said from the door. Everyone gasped as they saw Suhm leaning against the door frame. He had on a mesh shirt and black capris. His hair was in a low ponytail and his nails were long but somehow still blood red.

"How did you get here?" The Kage asked in amazement. Suhm wasn't even suppose to walk yet.

"I got up and decided to walk around. You opened the church...didn't you?" Suhm said in a low voice to his father. He glarred at the Kage.

"I did. I only did it to show the ninja about the clan. It was for no other reason." The Kage explained. It seemed to the ninja that Suhm was the real one in charge around here.

"You should have told me. I was walking around there and something came out." Suhm said as he clutched his chest.

"Are you alright?" The Kage asked as he saw Suhm close his eyes to bear the pain.

"I'm fine. Just tell me when you open that church from now on." Suhm said as he walked back to his room. It was more like limping to the rest. Yukory followed close behind.

"Is Yukory Suhm's girlfriend?" Ino asked as she saw them leave together. The Kage sighed deeply.

"No. But she is the sister of Suhm's soon to be bride." The Kage explained.

"Then shouldn't she stay away from him?" Sakura pointed out.

"I wish. The girl never left his side after her sister left on a journey. She is supposedly coming back before the exams." The Kage said as they left the room.

They saw Suhm in a room with art supplies, instruments, weapons, and medical supplies. Suhm was on the piano and was reading a letter in deep thought. Yukory was next to him, frowning. The Kage noticed right away that she was faking. They entered the room and Yukory really frowned.

"Something wrong?" The Kage asked Suhm.

"Apparently, Yukory's sister died in a tragic accident." Suhm said as he looked up at them. They could tell he was unhappy.

"You mean the bride?" Lee blurted out and Suhm scowled at him. The ninja shooshed at him.

"Yes, the bride." He said through gritted teeth.

"Yukory seems happy about it." The Kage said and Yukory's eyes widened.

"Oh no. I'm terribly sad for my sister's death. I'm just trying to cheer Suhmmy-kun up." Yukory said and Suhm got up.

"Are you sure that you're just pretending to get Suhm to like you better?" Tsunade asked and Suhm glarred at Yukory.

"No. I just like spending time with him." Yukory stated inocently. The others just looked like they knew she was lying.

"What was the girl's name?" Kakashi asked.

"Like you would care." Suhm said and left the room.

"At least we know where he got rude from." Tsunade said and pointed to the Kage.

"Haha. Very funny." The Kage said and they laughed.

"Hey, think on the bright side. Now he gets to have a whole new wife." Shikamaru said and the Kage gave a wicked smile.

"What are you thinking?" Tsunade asked and the Kage just laughed.

"I have just the perfect girl for my son." The Kage said and walked off to his office. The others followed him.

"And who is she?" Tsunade asked like an over protective mother.

"She is suppose to be in the Anbu Exams this year. She's from Stone like Zazuken, Sakumo, and Matroni. She's fifteen so she's two years younger but very mature. She specializes in medical jutsus and gen-jutsus. So she'll be exactly like his mother. He'll forget everything about that other girl as soon as he meets this new one." The Kage said as he took out a foulder from a giant stack on his desk.

"Are you just using women then?" Ten Ten and Ino asked in an almost angry voice.

"No. I just want Suhm to be happy and find someone he loves." The Kage said.

"Then can we be competitors?!!" They yelled.

"For what?" Suhm asked sternly as he entered the room.

"Just a competition." The Kage answered quickly. Suhm raised a brow at his father. Yukory came in behind him.

"What kind of competition?" Yukory asked them.

"That is private." The Kage answered.

"Why if you are telling the ninja?" Suhm asked, suspicious at the ninja and his father.

"It is something that they must know and you can't." Tsunade answered.

"That doesn't seem fair at all." Yukory stated and the Kage glared at her.

"It is none of your concern." Sakura stated and Suhm glared at her. _'He has to be an Uchiha.'_ Sakura thought as she saw him glaring.

"Then it is none of your concern either." Suhm said and Yukory smiled as she thought that he was covering for her. Suhm flinched and clutched his chest.

"Get to bed. You're still injured and need rest. I don't want you up for the next three hours." The Kage told Suhm and Suhm began to take deep breaths again. Yukory helped him keep his balance as Suhm began to glare at the Kage.

"He only wants what is best for you, Suhm. We insist that you go to bed and rest. I'll be up in a few minutes to check on you." Tsunade told Suhm as she watched Yukory smile at his and whisper something to him. Suhm and Yukory left after Tsunade said this.

"I see you took a dislike to the girl as well." The Kage told Tsunade as he saw her watching Yukory.

"Something isn't right about her and Suhm." Tsunade answered and Suhm's teamates came in.

"Is this a bad time?" Enahe asked.

"No. What is it that you need?" The Kage asked.

"We just saw some of the ninja coming here for the Anbu Exams. Should we keep watch?" Popele asked.

"Go do that. Yukory and Suhm will join you in the morning. Warn all of the rest about this new mission." The Kage answered and the boys left.

"Are you afraid that the ninja will kill someone?" Kakashi asked the Kage.

"Yes but also because of tricks." He responded.

"Tricks?" They asked.

"Yes, tricks. I've heard that Akatsuki will be disguised as young ninja here to take the exams. They only want to get to Suhm to take away the cross." He answered.

"Why? Why do they want the cross?" Lee asked.

"They say that the cross is able to control any demon. Including the ones that they pocess." The ninjas' eyes widened.

"Suhm has this powerful cross?" Asuma asked him as he looked at where the children had left.

"Yes but only Suhm can pocess it. They want Suhm to join their little gang of criminals so they can control these demons."

"Will Suhm join if he wanted to?" Shino asked.

"If he wanted he would. He doesn't want to stay around here anymore. That is what our prophicy told us." The Kage said.

"Then he would leave with them?" Kakashi asked surprised.

"Yes. Suhm might be royal and a lord to our clan but it was also said that he was a traitor if he wasn't kept under wraps. He could become like Zabuza and just leave this place."

"Then he would be with Itachi." Sasuke muttered and no one heard him. Tsunade left upstairs to check on Suhm.

"He will be a traitor." Naruto pointed out.

"Yes. He will be able to kill this world." Kakashi stated.

Just then a scream was heard from upstairs. Everyone ran to see what it was. Their eyes widened at the scene. Tsunade was kneeling hypnotized by Suhm's bed.


End file.
